


It's okay. I'm here.

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: Sólo unas semanas pasaron desde que Spinel se fue con las Diamantes. Dos semanas desde que Steven decidió ir a visitarla, a pesar del trabajo que tenía en arreglar la Tierra.Amigos siempre primero, ¿cierto?





	It's okay. I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McKayRulez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [It's okay. I'm here (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792711) by [FireOpal_Tash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash)

> Ummm, este es mi primer escrito aquí UwU  
Espero que os guste. 
> 
> (Also, esto es un regalo para alguien especial, y se que tal vez no vaya a poder leerlo, pero simplemente quería hacer esto por él/ella)
> 
> Aviso: está en español xD Pero con algunas palabras en inglés.
> 
> __________________
> 
> Ummm, this is my first time writing here UwU  
I hope you like it
> 
> (Also, this is a gift for someone special, and I know he/she maybe won't be able to read this but I just needed to this for him/her)
> 
> Warning: This is in Spanish xD But with some English words.

Era tarde, entrando la noche. Todos los humanos estarían dormidos a estas horas, o a punto, y las gemas descansando. Pero no Steven Universe. 

El adolescente de 16 años estaba pensativo, mirando por la ventana al cielo nocturno. Desde que se fue Spinel estuvo pensando en ella. Y en su madre. Y en todos los problemas que causó esta.

Fue cruel, pero no con mala intención. Eso podía entenderlo. Él mismo alguna vez no supo hacer bien algunas cosas. Especialmente tratar a Spinel la primera vez que se vieron. La dejó de lado para ayudar a sus amigos, ignorando por completo a la gema que más ayuda necesitaba. 

Muchos podrían discutir que no era culpa suya. Que estaba desesperado por salvar a las gemas, y con ellas la Tierra.

¿Pero, no era acaso eso lo que causó más problemas? Podría haber preguntado a Perla de la existencia de alguna otra gema posiblemente afectada por su madre. Podría haber pasado más tiempo con ella. Podría haberlo hablado mejor con Spinel. Haberle explicado mejor cuál era el plan (¿y qué plan era ese?). Podría haberle devuelto el Rejuvemecedor, para que se sintiera más segura... 

Podría haber hecho muchas cosas de forma diferente. Pero eso era el pasado. Ahora sólo estaba el futuro. 

Con paso decidido, Steven se dirigió al warp pad. No iba a sentirse bien hasta ver que su decisión de dejar a Spinel con las Diamantes no fue una mala idea.

Una luz brillante iluminó aquel lugar. Vacío. Así lo encontró Steven ¿Dónde estaban las Diamantes? ¿Y Spinel? No ver a ninguna de ellas le inundó de una inmensa preocupación.

Incapaz de aguantarlo más, salió de aquella gran habitación y entró en lo que sería el pasillo. Llamó a las Diamantes.

"¿White?" 

"¿Blue?"

"¿Yellow?" 

Al no recibir respuesta, lo intentó con Spinel. 

"¿Spinel? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Va todo bien?" 

Su voz resonó. Eso le dio un escalofrío. Temía... ¿qué? ¿Perderla antes de tenerla? ¿No volver a verla? Intentó calmarse. Por supuesto que no. Eso nunca iba a pasar... ¿verdad? Su corazón se encogió sobre sí mismo. La simple idea dejaba a Steven algo desorientado y asustado. Sabía que sólo era ansiedad, pero no entendía qué lo había causado. Nunca tuvo problemas de perder a alguien... No como Spinel.

Entonces paró de caminar. Sin darse cuenta acabó enfrente de la habitación de Pink. Su madre... Con algo más de valor, activó el panel de la entrada y entró. 

"¿Steven?" Eso no se lo había esperado. Spinel dejó ir las burbujas vacías flotar alrededor, antes de acercarse un poco a Steven, manteniendo un espacio entre ellos. Aún no tenía claro el que estuvieran en buenos términos. Pero estaba aquí ¿Qué querría?

"¡Spinel!" Exclamó entre sorprendido y aliviado ¿Lo ves, idiota? Estaba bien. Está bien. Todo está bien.

"No es que no me alegre de verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Es... la Tierra?" Preguntó cada vez más preocupada. La idea de no poder arreglar aquel planeta tan querido por su amigo Steven (¿y es que eran amigos, verdad?) la dejaba con un mal sabor de boca. 

"Oh. No, no te preocupes. Todo está bien. Aún nos queda un tiempo, pero poco a poco, y con mucho cuidado, la Tierra estará como nueva" desvió su mirada, algo avergonzado "De hecho, estoy aquí por... ti. Quería saber cómo estabas".

Spinel sintió una extraña calidez en su gema en forma de corazón. Era la primera vez que notaba aquello. Era... inesperado. Confuso. Pero agradable. Se sentía querida.

"Aww. Te importo~" bromeó ligeramente con una sonrisa. 

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Exclamó el híbrido, sin darse cuenta que era una broma. Steven necesitaba que Spinel entendiera que era él la quería (lo hacía, ¿verdad?)

"Oh" dejó ir un pequeño soplo de aire, por la sorpresa "Yo... Gracias" dijo al fin, acercándose al adolescente. Luego rio ligeramente "Pero eso no explica qué haces aquí ¿No viniste aquí sólo por mi... o sí?"

"Vine aquí por ti" le aseguró. Unos segundos de silencio cómodo pasaron, antes de que Steven pudiera continuar. Spinel se veía bien, pero quería asegurarse "Entonces... ¿Todo bien? ¿Las Diamantes te están tratando bien? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?" Por cada pregunta, sus ojos se iluminaban más. 

Con otra risa, Spinel respondió "¡Todo está perfecto!" Estiró sus brazos un poco, para exagerar sus palabras "Todos son muy buenos conmigo. Pero..." aquí, dudo. No quería sonar desagradecida, pero habían momentos en que se sentía sola incluso cuando estaba rodeada de otras gemas ¡Nunca antes había visto tanta variedad de gemas juntas!

"¿Pero?" La animó Steven. El silencio se alargó por unos segundos.

"A veces siento que voy a hacer daño a alguien. Mi... mi dolor no me ha dejado. Nunca me va a dejar. Tampoco la rabia" empezó a confesar la gema rojiza "Siento que es injusto que los demás se vean tan felices cuando yo no me siento así. Y sé que es egoísta pensar así, pero no puedo evitarlo" aquí miró directamente a los ojos de Steven "¿Por qué no puedo superarlo? ¿Por qué aún duele tanto?" Preguntó con clara angustia.

Aquella mirada, aún tan dolorida y culpable, rompió algo dentro de Steven. 

"Spinel..." dijo Steven mientras se acercaba a esta con los brazos extendidos. La gema le miró por un momento, insegura, antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos, rodeando el cuerpo del híbrido con los suyos propios "Está bien sentirse así. Es normal".

"No me gusta sentirme así" replicó entre lágrimas. 

Aquello le recordó a cuando, estando fusionado con Connie, rompió en llanto por la misma razón. La culpa te come por dentro. Cada mala acción, sientes que te ahoga y te arrastra en los más hondo de tu mente, rodeado de cada error que cometiste. En silencio agradeció a su amiga Connie por estar allí para él cuando más la necesitaba. Y estaba seguro que ahora era su turno. 

"Pero tienes que hacerlo, para superarlo. No fue tu culpa. Te hicieron daño" otros segundos de silencio, con sólo los sollozos ahogados de Spinel "No estás sola. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí" Steven intentó tranquilizar a la gema rojiza. Los brazos que le rodeaban apretaron ligeramente, antes de dejarlo ir.

"Tienes razón" respondió, secándose la humedad en sus mejillas con sus manos enguantadas "Te tengo a ti. Y a perla, la que tenía originalmente... ella. Y a las Diamantes. No estoy sola" se repitió eso último más para sí misma. El miedo seguía allí. Pero era más fácil aguantarlo.

Steven sólo sonrió, más calmado después de haber hablado con Spinel. Después de verla. No comprendía estas sensaciones que sentía, pero sabía que no eran algo malo. Se sentía bien, estar aquí. Con Spinel. 

"Sabes, podrías algún día visitarnos en la Tierra. Claro que no tienes porque ir si no quieres. Y yo podría visitarte aquí, en Homeworld ¿Qué me dices?" Preguntó con un deje de esperanza en su voz. 

"Me encantaría" le respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa. La sonrisa más hermosa que Steven había visto. Incluso más que los de Connie.

**Author's Note:**

> No olvidéis en dejar comentarios, tanto buenos como malos! Crítica (sin ser insulto) es siempre bienvenida!  
(Entiendo el inglés a la perfección, así que no hay ningún problema con eso)
> 
> ______________________
> 
> Don't forget to comment, good or bad, criticism (without insulting) it's always welcomed!  
(I understand English quite good so there is no problem with that)


End file.
